Die Geschichte der Sailorkrieger
In Die Geschichte der Sailorkrieger erzählt die Prinzessin des Planeten Euphes den anderen von den Kriegen unter den Sailor Kriegerinnen, die eine legendäre Kriegerin beendet habe. Danach plagen Bunnys Freundinnen große Sorgen, Bunnys Sternenkristall könne erneut gestohlen werden. Inhalt Weinend vor Freude knien die Sailor Starlights vor ihrer Prinzessin und erklären ihre Freude, dass sie endlich erschienen sei. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihnen und bittet gleichzeitig um Verständnis, da sie eine Mission zu erfüllen habe. In ihrem Versteck in Chibi Chibis Duftkännchen habe sie Bunny und ihre Kameradinnen beobachtet und berichtet von einem intergalaktischen Streit zwischen den Sailor Kriegerinnen. Erst als die legendärste Kriegerinnen unter ihnen das Chaos, der Ursprung allen Bösen, verbannt hatte, herrschte für gewisse Zeit wieder Frieden in der Galaxie. Doch in Gestalt von Sailor Galaxia ist es wieder in Erscheinung getreten und versucht nun alle echten Sternenkristalle zu sammeln, um das Universum erneut ins Chaos zu stürzen. Doch es gebe noch Hoffnung in Form des sogenannten "Lichts der Hoffnung", wonach die Prinzessin gesucht habe. Sailor Star Healer und Sailor Star Maker möchten von dem nichts wissen und bitten ihre Prinzessin darum, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, um es neu aufzubauen. Doch die Prinzessin glaubt nicht, dass ohne das Finden des Lichts der Hoffnung wieder Frieden einkehre, und möchte Bunny die Hand für eine Zusammenarbeit zu reichen. Doch ehe dies geschieht, erscheinen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun und erklären unmissverständlich, dass dies nicht in Frage käme. Die Prinzessin ruft die Starlights zurück, ehe es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommt. Sie bekundet ihr Vertrauen in Bunny und ihrem Sailor Team und geht mit ihren Kameradinnen ab. In ihrem Thronsaal sinniert Galaxia über den Verlust von Sailor Red Claw und stellt beunruhigt fest, dass das Licht derer, die sich gegen sie stellen, auf der Erde versammelt sind und heller denn je leuchten. Da erscheint Sailor Tin Nyanko und verliert sich Ausflüchte, warum sie den Sternenkristall nicht ergattert habe. Von Galaxia streng angewiesen macht Tin Nyanko sich auf den Weg und versucht ihre Herrin verbissen wieder wohlwollend zu stimmen, nachdem sie für einen kurzen Augeblick Galaxias "wahres Gesicht" im Thronsaal erblickt hat. Während Haruka und Michiru sorgenvoll in ihrem Auto vor Bunnys Haus Wache schieben, lässt Bunny weinend die Ansager auf dem Anrufbeantworter von Mamorus Nummer in Dauerschleife wiederholen. Dadurch wiederum kann Seiya sie nicht erreichen und er legt beunruhigt auf. Als seine Prinzessin ihn zu sich ruft,erklärt er ihr, dass die Starlights auf der Erde eine männliche Form angenommen haben, da sie sich in dieser Gestalt viel leichter mit ihrer Musik auf die Suche nach ihr haben machen können. Erneut bittet sie um Verzeihung und äußert ihren Wunsch, das wunderschöne Lied ("Search for Your Love") wieder zu hören. Als er das Lied laufen lässt, entsinnt sich Seiya an die glücklichen Zeiten von früher und in seiner Erinnerung überlappt Bunnys Gesicht das von seiner Prinzessin. Nachdem sie eingeschlafen ist, bittet Seiya seine Kollegen Taiki und Yaten auf die schlafende Hoheit aufzupassen und versucht es in einer Telefonzelle erneut, Bunny zu erreichen. Bunny ist aber längst schon eingeschlafen und überhört das Klingeln. In seiner Verzweiflung fragt Seiya, was er bloß tun solle. Um zu schützen, holen Minako und Rei Bunny von zuhause ab und erklären ihr, dass der Feind in der Verkleidung eines jeden lauern könnte. Als Minako auch beim Mann vom Elektrizitätswerk eine mögliche Gefahr wittert, tut dies Rei als albern ab. Erleichert darüber, in ihrer Verkleidung als Elektriker doch nicht erkannt worden zu sein, atmet Nyanko kurz auf. In der Schule präsentieren Ami, Makoto und Minako ihrer Freundin viele Selbstverteidigungsutensilien und zudem einen Plan zur ständigen Überwachung. Bunny ist von der permanenten Präsenz überfordert und zeigt sich auch verletzt darüber, dass ihre Freundinnen wohl glauben, sie könne sich nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Als Minako erklärt, sie wollen Bunny in Abwesenheit von Mamoru beschützen, wird Bunny schlagartig sehr traurig und zieht sich zurück. Als Rei im Fruits Parlor Crown von Ami, Makoto und Minako hört, dass sie den Wunsch von Bunny nach Alleinsein nachgekommen sind, ist sie alarmiert. Auf dem Schuldach spricht Bunny mit sich selbst über ihre Einsamkeit, seit Mamoru nach Amerika gegangen ist und sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet hat. Als Schülerin verkleidet tritt Sailor Tin Nyanko zu ihr und ist zu einem Angriff bereit. An seinem letzten Schultag denkt Seiya melancholisch an die schöne Zeit mit Bunny und legt eine Rose auf ihr Pult, als Rei aufgebracht das Klassenzimmer betritt und Seiya nach Bunny fragt. Unentwegt greift Sailor Tin Nyanko an, doch Bunny möchte ihren Sternenkristall nicht kampflos ihrer Gegnerin überlassen und verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako und Seiya teilen sich auf ihrer Suche nach Bunny auf: Die vier Mädchen untersuchen die Turnhalle, während Seiya auf dem Dach nach ihr sieht. Währenddessen ist Sailor Moon gewillt, es dieses Mal alleine zu schaffen, doch erst als Sailor Tin Nyanko durch eine geworfene Rose am Handgelenk verletzt wird, kann sie sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen. Als sie die Rose sieht, keimt in ihr kurz die Hoffnung auf, dass sie von Tuxedo Mask so wie in früheren Zeiten geworfen wurde. Doch die Enttäuschung ist groß, als sie die Silhouette sich lichtet und sie erkennt, dass nicht Tuxedo Mask, sondern Seiya ihr zu Hilfe geeilt ist. Er verwandelt sich in Sailor Star Fighter und setzt mit ihrem Angriff Sailor Tin Nyanko außer Gefecht, sodass Sailor Moon sie mit dem Licht des Silbermonds angreifen kann. Dieser Angriff beschädigt einen Armreif von Tin Nyanko und ihr schwarzes Kostüm färbt sich zur Hälfte weiß. Nach Sailor Tin Nyankos Rückzug bricht Sailor Moon im strömenden Regen weinend vor Sailor Star Fighter zusammen und erklärt, wie sehr sie ihren Freund vermisse, auch wenn sie noch so sehr versuche, stark zu sein. Sie hält sich vollkommen unfähig, irgendetwas alleine zu schaffen, da sie ständig abgelenkt werde und führt als Beispiel das Lernen auf, das sie immer wieder verschiebe. Gerührt von ihrem traurigen Anblick, bietet Seiya aufrichtig seinem "Schätzchen" seine Hilfe an. In dem Moment sehen auch Rei und die anderen Bunnys verzagten Gesichtsausdruck und ihren ratlosen Blick in Seiyas Augen. Besetzung Trivia * Als Seiya sich an das Dienstmädchen-Cafe in der vorherigen Episode erinnert, wird in der Rückblende auch Ami als Dienstmädchen verkleidet gezeigt, obwohl sie weder im Cafe mithalf noch eine solche Uniform trug. * Die zweite Animationssequenz von Sailor Star Fighters Verwandlung wurde erstmals in dieser Episode gezeigt. * In dieser Episode hat Prinzessin Kakyuu ihre erste Sprechrolle. * Während Rei auf ihre Freundinnen wartet, liest sie eine Ausgabe des Nakayoshi-Magazins mit Bunny und Chibiusa auf dem Cover. 194 en:Holy War in the Galaxy! Sailor Wars Legend